icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Boris Mironov
Russian | birth_date = | birth_place = Moscow, USSR | draft = 27th overall | draft_year = 1992 | draft_team = Winnipeg Jets | career_start = 1988 | career_end = 2004 }} }} Boris Mironov (born 21 March, 1972 in Moscow) is a retired Russian professional ice hockey defenceman. He is the younger brother of Dmitri Mironov. Playing career Mironov began his hockey career with five seasons playing for HC CSKA Moscow. Selected in the second round of the 1992 NHL Entry Draft 27th overall, by the Winnipeg Jets, Mironov only played 65 games for the Jets in his rookie season before he was dealt to the Edmonton Oilers as part of a package that allowed Winnipeg to obtain fellow defenceman Dave Manson. Despite a dip in his performance immediately after the trade, Mironov's play was good enough to be named to the NHL All-Rookie Team. Mironov spent parts of six seasons as a top-two defenseman with the Oilers before being dealt to the Chicago Blackhawks. During his time in Edmonton, the fans and media often referred to him as BoBo. After being dealt to Chicago, Mironov's play tailed off. Despite a good first season with the team, his offensive production got less and less with each season. In 2003 he was traded to the New York Rangers where things did not improve much, eventually retiring after the 2003-04 season. Mironov came out of retirement in 2006, suiting for Russian side Vityaz Chekhov. He played one season with the team before retiring for good in 2007. International play Mironov is a two-time Olympian for the Russian national ice hockey team. He won a silver medal in 1998 in Nagano, Japan where he played with his brother Dmitri. He also won a bronze medal in 2002 in Salt Lake City, Utah. Transactions *20 June, 1992 - Winnipeg drafts Mironov *15 March, 1994 - Winnipeg trades Mironov, along with Mats Lindgren and 1st (Jason Bonsignore) and 4th (Adam Copeland) round draft picks to Edmonton in exchange for Dave Manson and a 6th round draft pick (Chris Kibermanis) *20 March, 1999 - Edmonton trades Mironov, along with Jonas Elofsson and Dean McAmmond to Chicago in exchange for Chad Kilger, Ethan Moreau, Daniel Cleary and Christian Laflamme *8 January, 2003 - Chicago trades Mironov to the Rangers for a 4th round draft pick. Career Statistics Regular Season Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM 1993-94 Winnipeg/Edmonton NHL 79 7 24 31 110 1994-95 Edmonton Oilers NHL 29 1 7 8 40 1995-96 Edmonton Oilers NHL 78 8 24 32 101 1996-97 Edmonton Oilers NHL 55 6 26 32 85 1997-98 Edmonton Oilers NHL 81 16 30 46 100 1998-99 Edmonton/Chicago NHL 75 11 38 49 131 1999-00 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 58 9 28 37 72 2000-01 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 66 5 17 22 42 2001-02 Chicago Blackhawks NHL 64 4 14 18 68 2002-03 Chicago/New York NHL 56 6 10 16 56 2003-04 New York Rangers NHL 75 3 13 16 86 NHL Totals 716 76 231 307 891 External links *Bio at TSN.ca * * Category:Born in 1972 Category:Cape Breton Oilers players Category:Chicago Blackhawks players Category:Edmonton Oilers players Category:CSKA Moscow players Category:1998 Olympian Category:2002 Olympian Category:New York Rangers players Category:Olympic ice hockey players of Russia Category:Russian ice hockey players Category:Vityaz Chekhov players Category:Winnipeg Jets draft picks Category:Winnipeg Jets players Category:Retired in 2004